Silence is Golden
by Sapphire91
Summary: You wake up in a strange town, you have no idea where you are or why you're here but you know you need to get out of here. The question is will you survive? This is your story about your experiences in the town that is Silent Hill.Rated M to be safe. Reviews would be most welcome!


**Silence is Golden**

_A/n: I'm new to this and wrote this on a whim in about 30 minutes give or take, I was going for an unsettling atmosphere with horror thrown in at the end. Pyramid Head makes a brief appearance and there are probably spelling and grammatical errors but we all make mistakes. Oh and I don't own Silent Hill (like that wasn't obvious). On with the story!_

As crazy as it sounds it was the silence that woke you up, where you live there was always some sort of noise. Nothing to keep you awake at night but usually you could hear your neighbours trying to keep their arguing as quiet as possible, you usually hear loved ones going about their daily business and often you could hear someone's TV through the thin walls. All of these things comforted you while you had them and now that they are gone you can feel the unease building in your stomach. Out of all the things that should wake you up, the fact you are now on the hard floor when you were on the sofa or the change from being in your home to being outside, it was the silence that got to you. How strange wouldn't you agree?

You sit up and look around, needless to say you are confused and why shouldn't you be confused? After all you had come back from an outing with your friends, felt tired and decided to nap on your sofa and you wake up in a strange town. You can barely see anything as there is a white fog that drifts serenely around you; you can only just make out the shape of a couple of cars. You get up slowly wondering how you got here, where will you go and how are you going to get out of here. Where ever here is, you don't know where you are, you didn't even think about that. Does this happen to you often? Is that why you don't think about where you are? If you had sought the answer out sooner maybe there would have been some small sliver of hope for you but no, you did not. So it was inevitable that you would not understand what you were up against and that you would soon learn the true meaning of fear, horror and isolation. If you had known the name of this dreadful place maybe you could have prepared yourself, there are many myths, legends and stories about this place and all could have helped you, but what is done is done and you can't go back.

Once up you decide to try and find the police station, surely someone there will help you? As you walk you look at the empty cars, the boarded up shops and the feeling of unease that was cultivating inside you is growing more and more pronounced. This was by no means a small town so surely you would have met someone by now? In an ordinary place you would have seen and yet not seen many faces but this is no ordinary place the sooner you learn that the better. You hear footsteps and perk up, finally a person you think so naively. You see the figure of a human and breathe a sigh of relief, not realising you should be running. You call to the person. No response. Call again maybe they did not hear you! So you call again, you should listen to that inner voice telling you something is wrong, but you ignore it. You're close to the person now and horror freezes you to the spot.

The person is not a person such as yourself, you have attracted the attention of a monster, and if this had been a film you would be yelling at the person in your position. You would have yelled at them "it's obvious it's a monster! Don't go up to them, run you idiot, run!" You have obviously do not remember the many rules you made about horror films as they will apply here. The creature faces you and you see it has no face and no arms. You assume it has no arms but at this distance you can see that they are, in fact, encased in a jacket made of its own skin. There is a gaping hole in its chest and it is oozing a black liquid. You have to move. If you do not move now there will not be a story to be told, you finally let out a scream and run. You cannot know where you are going, as you still do not know where you are but the direction is away from the monster so you obviously do not care. But you should.

You burst into a building, slam the door and keep going until your legs scream at you in protest. You have found an apartment block and are currently standing in room 102. Leaning against the wall you breathe in and out quickly, threatening to hyper ventilate, are you crazy? Did you really see that awful creature? After you calm yourself down a little bit you brave the corridors of the building. It is dark, so very dark, you can barely see your own hand in front of your face, and so you quickly frisk yourself looking for anything that may offer light. You find your phone in a pocket, it isn't powerful, the difference is minimal but it's better than nothing you reason. The silence is still there, the building doesn't even creak, and everything here knows that silence is golden. You make a noise and you are asking for trouble. Thump, thump, thump, thump. But you are ignorant of this place and that rule so you let your footsteps thump along the floor, you let your panicked breaths fill the air but the silence follows you, mocks you and taps on your brain as if trying to crack the sanity you store in there. Maybe that is the whole point of this town, to make you crazy, to make your sanity crack. You wouldn't be the first and you certainly will not be the last.

No one enters this town and leaves here untainted...if, of course, they leave at all.

You leave the apartments and unfortunately for you, you encounter more of those humanoid creatures. So you scream and you run, your screams attract more creatures and so you scream and run again, oh will the cycle ever end? How is one as loud as you still alive? It is a wonder. You end up in a hospital and you vaguely remember another rule of horror films that you made up "bad things always happen in hospitals, so avoid at all costs," yet you fail to heed your own rules _again_. You break rules a lot it seems. It will be your downfall, you have been warned. The nurses come for you, this is not some sleazy film these nurses are armed with scalpels, crowbars and lead pipes and they must kill the intruder, the breaker of the silence...namely you.

After, tripping and falling due to the lack of light you escape them but you are now deep in the hospital. You seem to have learned the town's rule of silence, that will aid you for now but maybe it is too late. A loud siren causes you to cringe into the little corner you have huddled into. Covering your ears does little to lessen the noise, you shut your eyes, and you are at the mercy of everything now. The sound stops and so you uncover your ears, the silence is back, it never truly left. Drip, drip, drip. That dripping breaks the silence, you finally open your eyes and power your phone up and then you snap your eyes shut again.

Blood and rust, or rust and blood, take your pick. That is what now covers this town and you are stuck here, no amount of crying, screaming or wishing you were home will do you any good. You get up, not wishing to be sat on blood and rust. Drip, drip, drip. It's still there and yet it wasn't there before, against your better judgement you decide to go investigate. You were warned about breaking rules. The dripping is coming from a room which you cautiously enter letting the meagre light from your phone illuminate all it can. You see nothing at first, it is darker than before, and so you move forward. You see the source of the dripping and you turn away wishing to burn the image from your mind but some things cannot be forgotten, remember you wished to see what was causing the dripping. It is your own fault.

There is a body of one of the nurse creatures, bent backwards over an operating table, the creatures legs are sprawled, indicating that something other than murder took place here. Oh the blood, there is so much blood, it is dripping off the creature's body and pooling beneath her. This town is not for the squeamish. At first you are horrified, naturally, and so to make light of the situation you think well at least that's one creature less to worry about. You smile at your little joke but the obvious will soon dawn on you and it does. However, it only occurs when it is too late. If something is attacking this monster that means there is something worse to fear, something worse...is it possible? Yes, yes it is.

You leave the room and the body, that small, forced smile still on your face. You walk breaking the silence as you go. You keep thinking about that nurse and what could have happened to it. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Your footsteps echo along the corridors along with the occasional curse when you bump into something due to the darkness. Thump, thud. Thump, thud. You stop as something else is now following you; it is not a nurse as they wear heels. No, whatever was now there was heavier and wore boots. You take a step forward and you hear your footstep, you wait, your ears strain and then there was another thud. It came from behind you, now you are faced with a choice. Do you just run and never look back, or do you look back and see what it is? Decisions, decisions but if you value your life you will run.

You stupidly look back, when will you learn? The light from your phone lets you see an outline of a man, a giant of a man. Thick bulging muscles on his arms and a helmet of some sort on his head, something glints in the little light and you see a spear. You were told to run, for you look upon death in the flesh. He will punish you as you surely deserve to be punished. You have his attention and now nothing will keep him from doing what he was created for, he is the executioner and you have sinned. So you run but it is too late now, the town will work against you, you have heavy sins to keep you from sprinting. You must have or you would not be here.

You do not know the layout of the building; your ignorance has cost you again. This time the price will be your life. You end up at a dead end and you desperately try all doors but all of the locks are broken, you cannot get in. The town will not let you escape your just reward. You try to go back the way you came but it is now blocked by Him. A light bulb inexplicably flashes on and you see Him in His horrifying glory before the light dies, the town's way of letting you look death in the face for a brief second. He wears a butcher's smock and it is covered in blood, some of it old, some of it fresh. You have no doubt that this is what had killed (amongst other things) that nurse creature and you are so rightfully afraid. You pray to God but God is not here, he long abandoned this town and its inhabitants.

Your back is up against the wall, there is no way out. You were warned but you did not listen and so now there is no way out. No get out of jail free card. Nothing. Do not plead, pleading will change nothing, He is already annoyed that He had to chase you so far. Realising that you cannot do anything you close your eyes and wait. The waiting is the hardest part but you soon feel it, the pain of metal ripping your flesh apart, slicing your insides. You feel your blood spilling out of the wound, your life ebbing away and the pain, there is so much pain. He considers impaling you again but decides you are not worth His time, that is the final insult, you are not even worthy of The Executioner's time. So He just turns and leave you on the floor, bleeding. The blood will attract His subordinates and they will finish you off, if of course you do not bleed to death first.

The town decides to just leave you to bleed to death, as you take your final breaths you see the darkness that as always accompanied you stretching its fingers towards you. The silence and the darkness were and still are your constant companions and now they both cradle you as you lie there dying. The darkness reaches you and you draw your terminal breath. You have become another victim of this town, another statistic. The town will not miss you nor will it mourn you, it just sits and waits for the next person to be called there. If you had known the name of this town, remembered all those stories about it then maybe just maybe you could have escaped from this place, this hell that is Silent Hill.

_A/n: Let me know what you think, constructively of course, hate for the sake of hate will be noted and ignored._


End file.
